dndtrfandomcom-20200215-history
Demon
Demons are a race of creatures native to chaotic evil-aligned planes. They are ferocity personified and will attack any creature just for the sheer fun of it—even other demons. Demon Traits Most demons possess the following traits (unless otherwise noted in a creature’s entry). * Immunity to electricity and poison. * Resistance to acid 10, cold 10, and fire 10. * Summon (Sp): Many demons share the ability to summon others of their kind (the success chance and type of demon summoned are noted in each monster description). Demons are often reluctant to use this power until in obvious peril or extreme circumstances. * Telepathy. Except where otherwise noted, demons speak Abyssal, Celestial, and Draconic. Babau A babau is about 6 feet tall and weighs about 140 pounds. Combat Babaus are sneaky and sly. They attack the most powerful foe first, hoping to eliminate the true threats quickly and then toy with the rest. When ambushing their opponents, they make excellent use of the combination of multiple attacks and sneak attacks. A babau’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Sneak Attack (Ex) A babau can make a sneak attack like a rogue, dealing an extra 2d6 points of damage whenever a foe is denied his or her Dexterity bonus, or when the babau is flanking. Spell-Like Abilities At will—darkness, dispel magic, see invisibility, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only). Caster level 7th. Protective Slime (Su) A slimy red jelly coats the babau’s skin. Any weapon that touches it takes 1d8 points of acid damage from the corrosive goo, and the weapon’s hardness does not reduce this damage. A magic weapon may attempt a DC 18Reflex save to avoid taking this damage. A creature who strikes the babau with an unarmed attack, unarmed strike, touch spell, or natural weapon takes this damage as well but can negate the damage with a DC 18 Reflex save. The save DCs are Constitution-based. Summon Demon (Sp) Once per day a babau can attempt to summon 1 babau with a 40% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. Skills Babaus have a +8 racial bonus on Hide, Listen, Move Silently, and Search checks. Balor A balor stands about 12 feet tall. Its skin is usually dark red. It weighs about 4,500 pounds. Combat Balors love to join battle armed with their swords and whips. If they face stiff resistance, they may teleport away to loose a few spell-like effects at the foe. A balor’s +1 flaming whip is a long, flexible weapon with many tails tipped with hooks, spikes, and balls. The weapon deals bludgeoning and slashing damage, in addition to fire damage. A balor’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Death Throes (Ex) When killed, a balor explodes in a blinding flash of light that deals 100 points of damage to anything within 100 feet (Reflex DC 30 half). This explosion automatically destroys any weapons the balor is holding. The save DC is Constitution-based. Entangle (Ex) A balor’s +1 flaming whip entangles foes much like an attack with a net. The whip has 20 hit points. The whip needs no folding. If it hits, the target and the balor immediately make opposed Strength checks; if the balor wins, it drags the target against its flaming body (see below). The target remains anchored against the balor’s body until it escapes the whip. Spell-Like Abilities At will— blasphemy (DC 25), dominate monster (DC 27), greater dispel magic, greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), insanity (DC 25), power word stun, telekinesis (DC 23), unholy aura (DC 26); 1/day—fire storm (DC 26), implosion (DC 27). Caster level 20th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Vorpal Sword (Su) Every balor carries a +1 vorpal longsword that looks like a flame or a bolt of lightning. Summon Demon (Sp) Once per day a balor can automatically summon 4d10 dretches, 1d4 hezrous, or one nalfeshnee, glabrezu, marilith, or balor. This ability is the equivalent of a 9th-level spell. Flaming Body (Su) The body of a balor is wreathed in flame. Anyone grappling a balor takes 6d6 points of fire damage each round. True Seeing (Su) Balors have a continuous true seeing ability, as the spell (caster level 20th). Skills Balors have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Tactics Round-By-Round The balor is most effective as a ranged combatant, using its spell-like abilities to attack from a distance. * Prior to combat: Unholy aura. * Round 1: Fire storm or implosion and quickened telekinesis, or summon additional demons. If the balor does not deem itself seriously threatened, it conserves abilities usable only once per day and uses blasphemy instead. * Round 2: Insanity or power word stun. * Round 3: Full melee attack with weapons, including entangle with whip. * Round 4: Teleport or fly away with entangled foe to reestablish range; repeat round 1 and continue. A balor who wants to drive off or neutralize a party without slaying its foes avoids lethal attacks. * Prior to combat: Unholy aura. * Round 1: Dominate monster. * Round 2: Power word stun. * Round 3: Insanity or telekinesis to incapacitate or repel a dangerous opponent. * Round 4: Teleport or fly away to reestablish range; repeat round 1 and continue. Bebilith Bebiliths are enormous, predatory, arachnid demons that hunt other demons. A bebilith has a body the size of a plow horse, with legs spanning more than 14 feet. It weighs more than two tons. Bebiliths understand but do not speak Abyssal. Their telepathy allows them to communicate silently with one another. Combat A bebilith attacks any creature it sees. It usually picks one target and concentrates its attacks on that opponent, using its webs to isolate the target from its comrades. Should the bebilith become overwhelmed by tougher opponents, it often attempts to bite one or more of its victims and retreats, allowing its poison to do its work. A bebilith’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Poison (Ex) Injury, Fortitude DC 24, initial damage 1d6 Con, secondary damage 2d6 Con. Bebilith venom is highly perishable, losing its potency and becoming inert, foul-smelling goo almost as soon as it comes into contact with air. The save DC is Constitution-based. Rend Armor (Ex) If a bebilith hits with both claw attacks, it pulls apart any armor worn by its foe. This attack deals 4d6+18 points of damage to the opponent’s armor. Creatures not wearing armor are unaffected by this special attack. Armor reduced to 0 hit points is destroyed. Damaged armor may be repaired with a successful Craft (armorsmithing) check. Web (Ex) A bebilith can throw a web up to four times per day. This is similar to an attack with a net but has a maximum range of 30 feet, with a range increment of 10 feet. This attack is effective against targets of up to Gargantuan size. The web anchors the target in place, allowing no movement. An entangled creature can escape with a DC 24 Escape Artist check or burst the web with a DC 24 Strength check. The check DCs are Constitution-based. The web has 14 hit points and hardness 0. There is a 75% chance that the webbing will not burn if any sort of fire is applied to it (check each round). Plane Shift (Su) This ability affects only the bebilith. It is otherwise similar to the spell (caster level 12th). Skills A bebilith has mottled coloration that gives it a +8 racial bonus on Hide checks. Dretch A dretch is about 4 feet tall and weighs about 60 pounds. Dretches cannot speak but can communicate telepathically. Combat Dretches are slow, stupid, and not very effective combatants. In one-on-one combat, they rely on their damage reduction to keep them alive. In groups, they depend on sheer numbers to overcome foes and immediately summonother dretches to improve the odds in battle. They flee at the first sign of adversity unless more powerful demons are present to intimidate them into fighting. Dretches’ fear of their greater kin is stronger then even their fear of death. A dretch’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Spell-Like Abilities 1/day—scare (DC 12), stinking cloud (DC 13). Caster level 2nd. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Demon (Sp) Once per day a dretch can attempt to summon another dretch with a 35% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 1st-level spell. Telepathy (Su) Dretches can communicate telepathically with creatures within 100 feet that speak Abyssal. Glabrezu Like succubi, glabrezu tempt victims into ruin, but they lure their prey with power or wealth rather than passion. Glabrezu have penetrating violet eyes, and their skin color ranges from deep russet to pitch black. A glabrezu stands about 15 feet tall and weighs about 5,500 pounds. Combat Glabrezu prefer subterfuge to combat. However, if their attempts to entice or deceive fail, these enormous demons attack with a vengeance. They follow a confusion attack with melee attacks, hoping to finish off wounded foes with chaos hammer or unholy blight. A glabrezu’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a glabrezu must hit a Medium or smaller opponent with a pincer attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Spell-Like Abilities At will—chaos hammer (DC 19), confusion (DC 19), dispel magic, mirror image, reverse gravity (DC 22), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), unholy blight (DC 19); 1/day—power word stun. Caster level 14th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per month, a glabrezu can fulfill a wish for a mortal humanoid. The demon can use this ability to offer a mortal whatever he or she desires—but unless the wish is used to create pain and suffering in the world, the glabrezu demands either terrible evil acts or great sacrifice as compensation. Summon Demon (Sp) Once per day a glabrezu can attempt to summon 4d10 dretches or 1d2 vrocks with a 50% chance of success, or another glabrezu with a 20% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 4th-level spell. True Seeing (Su) Glabrezu continuously use true seeing as the spell (caster level 14th). Skills Glabrezu have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Hezrou A hezrou can walk both upright and on all fours, but it always fights standing up A hezrou is about 8 feet tall and weighs about 750 pounds. Combat Hezrous enjoy melee combat even more than vrocks do. They eagerly press an attack deep into the heart of enemy forces, so their stench can take effect as quickly as possible. They enter most battles by using blasphemy, and follow it with an occasional chaos hammer or unholy blight, depending on the alignment of their opponents. A hezrou’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a hezrou must hit with both claw attacks. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Spell-Like Abilities At will—chaos hammer (DC 18), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), unholy blight (DC 18); 3/day—blasphemy (DC 21), gaseous form. Caster level 13th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Stench (Ex) A hezrou’s skin produces a foul-smelling, toxic liquid whenever it fights. Any living creature (except other demons) within 10 feet must succeed on a DC 24 Fortitude save or be nauseated for as long as it remains within the affected area and for 1d4 rounds afterward. Creatures that successfully save are sickened for as long as they remain in the area. A creature that successfully saves cannot be affected again by the same hezrou’s stench for 24 hours. A delay poison or neutralize poison spell removes either condition from one creature. Creatures that have immunity to poison are unaffected, and creatures resistant to poison receive their normal bonus on theirsaving throws. The save DC is Constitution-based. Summon Demon (Sp) Once per day a hezrou can attempt to summon 4d10 dretches or another hezrou with a 35% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 4th-level spell. Skills Hezrous have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Marilith A marilith usually holds a longsword in each of its six hands and wears many bangles and jewels. A marilith stands about 9 feet tall and measures about 20 feet from head to tip of tail. It weighs about 4,000 pounds. Combat Though mariliths thrive on grand strategy and army-level tactics, they love physical combat and never pass up an opportunity to fight. Each of a marilith’s six arms can wield a weapon, and the creature gets an additional three weapon attacks with its primary arm. Mariliths seldom rush headlong into battle, however, preferring to hang back and size up the situation first. They always seek to gain the best possible advantage from the local terrain, obstacles, and any vulnerability or weakness in their opponents. A marilith’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Constrict (Ex) A marilith deals 4d6+13 points of damage with a successful grapple check. The constricted creature must succeed on a DC 27 Fortitude save or lose consciousness for as long as it remains in the coils and for 2d4 rounds thereafter. The save DC is Strength-based. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a marilith must hit with its tail slap attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it succeeds on the grapple check, it can constrict. Spell-Like Abilities At will—align weapon, blade barrier (DC 23), magic weapon, project image (DC 23), see invisibility, telekinesis (DC 22), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), unholy aura (DC 25). Caster level 16th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Demon (Sp) Once per day a marilith can attempt to summon 4d10 dretches, 1d4 hezrou, or one nalfeshnee with a 50% chance of success, or one glabrezu or another marilith with a 20% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. True Seeing (Su) Mariliths continuously use this ability, as the spell (caster level 16th). Skills Mariliths have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Feats In combination with its natural abilities, a marilith’s Multiweapon Fighting feat allows it to attack with all its arms at no penalty. Nalfeshnee A nalfeshnee can fly despite its small wings. A nalfeshnee is more than 20 feet tall and weighs 8,000 pounds. Combat When fulfilling their duties in the underworld, nalfeshnees usually disdain combat as being beneath them. Given the opportunity, they succumb to blood lust and do battle. They disable opponents with their smite ability and slaughter them while they can’t fight back. A nalfeshnee’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Smite (Su) Three times per day a nalfeshnee can create a nimbus of unholy light. When the demon triggers the ability, rainbow-colored beams play around its body. One round later they burst in a 60-foot radius. Any creature within this area must succeed on a DC 22 Will save or be dazed for 1d10 rounds as visions of its worst fears hound it. The creature receives its full Dexterity and shield bonuses to AC if attacked but can take no actions. Other demons are immune to this effect. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities At will—call lightning (DC 18), feeblemind (DC 20), greater dispel magic, slow (DC 18), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), unholy aura (DC 23). Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Demon (Sp) Twice per day a nalfeshnee can attempt to summon 1d4 vrocks, 1d4 hezrous, or one glabrezu with a 50% chance of success, or another nalfeshnee with a 20% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 5th-level spell. True Seeing (Su) Nalfeshnees continuously use true seeing, as the spell (caster level 14th). Skills Nalfeshnees have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Quasit In its natural form, a quasit stands about 1½ feet tall and weighs about 8 pounds. Quasits speak Common and Abyssal. Combat Although quasits thirst for victory and power as other demons do, they are cowards at heart. They typically attack from ambush, using their alternate form ability and invisibility to get within reach, then try to scuttle away. When retreating, they use their cause fear ability to deter pursuit. A quasit’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Poison (Ex) Injury, Fortitude DC 13, initial damage 1d4 Dex, secondary damage 2d4 Dex. The save DC is Constitution-based and includes a +2 racial bonus. Spell-Like Abilities At will—detect good, detect magic, and invisibility (self only); 1/day—cause fear (as the spell, except that its area is a 30-foot radius from the quasit, save DC 11). Caster level 6th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Once per week a quasit can use commune to ask six questions. The ability otherwise works as the spell (caster level 12th). Alternate Form (Su) A quasit can assume another form at will as a standard action. Each quasit can assume one or two forms from the following list: bat, Small or Medium monstrous centipede, toad, and wolf. Retriever A retriever specializes in recovering lost or desired objects, runaway slaves, and enemies and bringing them back to its master. A retriever has a body the size of an ox, with legs spanning more than 14 feet. It weighs about 6,500 pounds. Combat Retrievers attack with four claws, but their eye rays are far more deadly. Eye Rays (Su) A retriever’s eyes can produce four different magical rays with a range of 100 feet. Each round, it can fire one ray as a free action. A particular ray is usable only once every 4 rounds. A retriever can fire an eye ray in the same round that it makes physical attacks. The save DC for all rays is 18. The save DC is Dexterity-based. The four eye effects are: = Fire = Deals 12d6 points of fire damage to the target (Reflex half). = Cold = Deals 12d6 points of cold damage to the target (Reflex half). = Electricity = Deals 12d6 points of electricity damage to the target (Reflex half). = Petrification = The target must succeed on a Fortitude save or turn to stone permanently. Find Target (Sp) When ordered to find an item or a creature, a retriever does so unerringly, as though guided by discern location. The being giving the order must have seen (or must have an item belonging to) the creature to be found, or must have touched the object to be located. This ability is the equivalent of an 8th-level spell. Improved Grab (Ex) To use this ability, a retriever must hit with its bite attack. It can then attempt to start a grapple as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. If it wins the grapple check, it establishes a hold and grips the opponent fast in its mouth. This is the method by which it usually "retrieves" things. Succubus A succubus is 6 feet tall in its natural form and weighs about 125 pounds. Combat Succubi are not warriors. They flee combat whenever they can. If forced to fight, they can attack with their claws, but they prefer to turn foes against one another. Succubi use their change shape ability to assume humanoidguise, and can maintain this deception indefinitely. Their preferred tactic when dealing with heroes is to feign friendship and create an opportunity to be alone with one of them, whereupon the succubus applies her life-draining kiss. Succubi are not above taking on the role of a damsel in distress when encountered within a dungeon. A succubus’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Energy Drain (Su) A succubus drains energy from a mortal it lures into some act of passion, or by simply planting a kiss on the victim. If the target is not willing to be kissed, the succubus must start a grapple, which provokes anattack of opportunity. The succubus’s kiss or embrace bestows one negative level. The kiss also has the effect of a suggestion spell, asking the victim to accept another kiss from the succubus. The victim must succeed on a DC 21 Will save to negate the effect of the suggestion. The DC is 21 for the Fortitude save to remove a negative level. These save DCs are Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities At will—charm monster (DC 22), detect good, detect thoughts (DC 20), ethereal jaunt (self plus 50 pounds of objects only), suggestion (DC 21), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only). Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Summon Demon (Sp) Once per day a succubus can attempt to summon 1 vrock with a 30% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. Change Shape (Su) An succubus can assume the form of any Small or Medium humanoid. Tongues (Su) A succubus has a permanent tongues ability (as the spell, caster level 12th). Succubi usually use verbal communication with mortals. Skills Succubi have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. *While using her change shape ability, a succubus gains a +10 circumstance bonus on Disguise checks. Vrock A vrock is about 8 feet tall and weighs about 500 pounds. Combat Vrocks are vicious fighters who like to fly down into the enemy and cause as much damage as possible. They prance about in battle, taking briefly to the air and bringing their clawed feet into play. Despite their advantage in mobility, the vrocks’ deep love of battle frequently leads them into melee combats against heavy odds. A vrock’s natural weapons, as well as any weapons it wields, are treated as chaotic-aligned and evil-aligned for the purpose of overcoming damage reduction. Dance of Ruin (Su) To use this ability, a group of at least three vrocks must join hands in a circle, dancing wildly and chanting. At the end of 3 rounds of dancing, a wave of crackling energy flashes outward in a 100-foot radius. All creatures except for demons within the radius take 20d6 points of damage (Reflex DC 18 half). Stunning, paralyzing, or slaying one of the vrocks stops the dance. The save DC is Charisma-based. Spell-Like Abilities At will—mirror image, telekinesis (DC 18), greater teleport (self plus 50 pounds of objects only); 1/day—heroism. Caster level 12th. The save DCs are Charisma-based. Spores (Ex) A vrock can release masses of spores from its body once every 3 rounds as a free action. The spores automatically deal 1d8 points of damage to all creatures adjacent to the vrock. They then penetrate the skin and grow, dealing an additional 1d4 points of damage each round for 10 rounds. At the end of this time, the victim is covered with a tangle of viny growths. (The vines are harmless and wither away in 1d4 days.) A delay poison spell stops the spores’ growth for its duration. Bless, neutralize poison, or remove disease kills the spores, as does sprinkling the victim with a vial of holy water. Stunning Screech (Su) Once per hour a vrock can emit a piercing screech. All creatures except for demons within a 30-foot radius must succeed on a DC 22 Fortitude save or be stunned for 1 round. The save DC is Constitution-based. Summon Demon (Sp) Once per day a vrock can attempt to summon 2d10 dretches or another vrock with a 35% chance of success. This ability is the equivalent of a 3rd-level spell. Skills Vrocks have a +8 racial bonus on Listen and Spot checks. Category:Canavar